


torn to shreds

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked for: May I ask for Steve ripping Tony out of his armor to save him? Like full on ripping it apart, and Tony seeing how desperate Steve was to save him. Thank you!





	torn to shreds

Tony stares in horror at the remains of his armor. He'd known it was going to be a mess but... this is worse than he'd anticipated. He gestures weakly at the bent pieces, the broken joints, the sparking transistors, and asks, “What the hell happened after I fell?”

JARVIS, bless his circuits, helpfully answers. “Captain Rogers ran to where you fell and tore you out of the suit.”

“Tore is right,” Tony grumbles as he picks up the chest piece. It's beyond repair. The only thing this suit is worth now is scrap metal. “Jesus. What’d he do? Literally rip it off me?”

“Yes sir.”

He pauses because that's... that's something new. Steve's never demonstrated that lack of control, on _or _off the field. Tony taps his fingers against the table and asks, “Do we have video of it? Steve taking me out of the suit?”

JARVIS opens a new window in front of Tony and helpfully rolls the clip. It looks like it’s been taken from Steve’s suit. Tony sees himself fighting the fishmen that’d crawled out of the sewers and winces when he gets punched through _two _walls. That certainly explains why his ribs feel awful. He winces again when Steve yells his name, obviously worried about him.

The camera jostles around as Steve runs towards him, yelling at the creature that’s gleefully stabbing at Tony’s arc reactor with a rudimentary spear. As soon as the creature turns, it’s thrown into the wall thanks to the force with which Steve flings his shield. On screen, the armor is fritzing out, the arc reactor sparking lightly in a way that makes Tony’s heart clench and his hand rise up to protectively cover the light.

His heart clenches as Steve pants his name, almost touching the arc reactor before flinching back as sparks fly out. Steve curses, hovering helplessly for a moment before the arc reactor’s light goes out. Steve goes into a _frenzy _after that. Tony finds himself holding his breath as Steve _rips _the armor off like it’s made of paper and not dense metal. He falls back into his stool, lungs burning and heart racing as on screen, Steve keeps saying, “Hang in there Tony. Hang in there. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Just stay with me.”

“Turn it off JARVIS.”

Hand clutching his shirt, Tony reminds himself to breathe. That had been too desperation to witness first hand. It's making his heart do these weird, unexplainable flips. He needs to calm down. Steve’s voice, the sight of him picking up Tony so gently and rushing out the building make it impossible. He… he needs to do something. Talk to Steve. Apologize. Explain himself. Ask Steve why was he so desperate? 

“Fuck…” Tony breathes out. “JARVIS. Where’s Steve?”

“Mr Rogers is still at SHIELD. Completing the mission report.”

“Right. Hold my calls till I come back JARVIS. I’ve got to talk to him.”


End file.
